It is well known that silicone resins can be obtained from organic chloro silane or organic alkoxy silane by means of hydrolysis and polycondensation. Under the presence of a catalyzer or by means of heating, silicone resins can be turned to an insoluble thermosetting product of three-dimensional network structure. When hardened, silicone resins are maintained stable within a wide range of temperature, humidity and frequency. Because silicone resins are oxidation resistant, electric arc resistant, radiation resistant, weather proof, water proof, salty fog resistant and damp proof, they are suitable for use as a base material for making insulative paint, or material for molding or laminating into products for industrial use. Most silicone resins are polycondensed into a three-dimensional network structure. These resins contain a large amount of silanol. When these resins are added with inorganic stuffing such as glass fibers, quartz powder, etc., the material thus obtained can be used for molding into a variety of products. However, because a low molecular compound is released when hubbing, air bubbles exists in the molded product. Therefore, these silicone resins are not suitable for molding transparent products. Dimethyl dichloro silane, diphenyl dichloro silane, phenyl trichloro silane or vinyl methyl dichloro silane can used for making a polycondensed silicone resin that contains vinyl with little silanol. When the resin is heated or induced by peroxide, the double chains of vinyl are opened, therefore the resin is polycondensed into a product of three-dimensional network structure. This material does not release a low molecular compound when molding. However, when this resin is hardened, it tends to break due to the occurrence of a stress resulted from high shrinkage.